


Here With Me

by whatthehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Derek POV, Fluff, Future Fic, I promise, M/M, but happy ending, canon divergence after season 2, season 3 doesn't exist, small panic attack, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale/pseuds/whatthehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles grins, “Aww dude you know me so well!”</p><p>“Don’t call me dude.”</p><p>“Not when there are so many better things I could call you?” Stiles replies suggestively.</p><p>-- </p><p>This fic has been up before so if it sounds familiar go ahead and ignore it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been up before. You may have read it already. I wrote it around a year ago. I took it down for a bit, edited some things and now it's back up. 
> 
> Old notes: 
> 
> This [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7SxTyvOixJA) is amazing. Gives me ridiculous Sterek feels.  
>    
> Also I'd say this is S2 compliant, but not S3 I guess. Considering I'm keeping Jackson and Erica in the 'verse. They're two of my favorites I can't NOT have them be in it.

He _hated_ that stupid icon on his phone. The one with the fucking rainbow flower on it, like it contained beautiful, colorful, happy things.

Although, to be honest, it kinda did.

It was pictures of _Stiles_. Pictures of _them_. _DerekandStiles_. It was pictures from that one _perfect_ summer. That one summer where Derek had been happier than he could ever remember being. It was the summer that had changed everything.

It was also the summer he’d screwed everything up.

 

**_Don't want your picture_ **

**_On my cell phone._ **

**_I want you here, with me._ **

**_Don't want your memory_ **

**_In my head now._ **

**_I want you here, with me_**  .

* * *

 

_It's the pack's graduation day. Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Scott, Stiles and to some extent, Lydia and Danny are expecting him there. If he's being honest, he's going for all of them. He's proud of each and every single one of his friends (his_ **_pack_** **)** that walks across the stage. 

And _if he gets more choked up when Stiles walks across the stage, no one actually needs to know about it._

_Sheriff Stilinski might know about it._

_Stiles._

_That spastic, crazy, beautiful, smart, perfect boy. The boy that, in the last few years, had become his best friend. He didn't know how it happened, but one full moon a little under a year ago, Derek realized that his anchor was no longer the anger that he had clung to after his family's death, but instead the intelligent, bright, insane human who had insisted on being part of a fucking wolf pack._

_There was a party that night at the newly remodeled Hale house. Derek had done it all on his own. He had torn down the old house bit by bit and built a new one in it's place. It had taken him an entire year, but it had been exactly what he had needed to move on._

_The graduation barbecue will actually be the last time he goes back to the house. It's sort of an all around "moving on" party; Derek is moving on from his sordid past and the rest of the pack will be moving on from high school._

_He and Isaac are moving into a two bedroom apartment in a complex close to the community college while Erica and Boyd move to a similar apartment in the same complex. Boyd had gotten a job as a trainer at the local gym basically just by walking in and Erica had been awarded her EMT license as soon as she had turned eighteen. She could start working as soon as she had her high school diploma. Isaac is planning on taking pre-vetirinary courses at the community college and Derek has been considering enrolling in some courses as well. It would probably good for him to occupy his time in a way that doesn't revolve around a bunch of teenagers._

_Scott and Stiles are moving to the East Bay. Scott had miraculously gotten into Santa Clara University and Stiles (to no one’s surprise) is going to Stanford. Jackson, Lydia and Danny are all attending the University of Pennsylvania. Derek made sure to let them know that his apartment would always have room for them should they choose to visit during breaks._

_\--_

_It's a little past midnight. Isaac and Danny have already disappeared into the preserve somewhere, and Lydia and Jackson seemed like they were about to follow their lead. Erica and Boyd have no qualms about exhibitionism and are going at each other not far from the bonfire, alternating between chaste, lazy kisses and full blown make-out sessions. Scott is murmuring softly with the Sheriff about the upcoming Stilinski-McCall wedding, presumably trying to convince the Sheriff to let Stiles throw him a bachelor party. It's peaceful and perfect._

_“_ _It’s been a good day hasn’t it?” He hears a voice behind him and turns. Stiles is standing there, brown eyes looking positively golden as they reflect the flames from the bonfire. He looks gorgeous. Derek can't help but smile._

_“It’s been a pretty good year.” He says finally, and Stiles lets out a bark of a laugh._

_"It has, hasn’t it? No big bads running about, no senile senior citizens or actually anything of the sort!”_

_“You were bored, weren’t you?” He can hear the slightly wistful tone in Stiles's voice._

_Stiles grins, “Aww, dude, you know me so well!”_

_“Don’t call me dude.”_

_“Not when there are so many better things I could call you?” Stiles replies suggestively._

_Derek's speechless. Not to mention, unbelievably interested in where this conversation is headed. He stares at Stiles who is slowly beginning to blush, the dash of pink starting from just under his cheekbones and continuing all the way down his neck to where it disappears under his collared shirt._

_“Oh god, I can’t believe I said that out loud. It’s a line. From a show. Crap. I’m just...gonna go now.” He babbles nervously  and starts to turn away but before he can, Derek’s body finally catches up with his brain. He grabs Stiles around the wrist and pulls him closer so they are chest to chest, eye to eye. He and Stiles are the exact same height._ When had that happened? _He leans forward to place a chaste, sweet kiss on Stiles’s perfect lips._

_“Hi,” he says then, as leans back a little and his heart skips a beat at the blissed out look on Stiles’s face. Stiles opens his eyes and Derek sees nothing but affection and maybe a little lust in those practically glowing whiskey colored eyes._

_Stiles parts his lips slightly, and leans forward so their foreheads are touching._

_“Hey.”_

 

**_Spent the summer, just laying out in the sun._ **

**_Time seems to move so slow,_ **

**_When you’re taking it as it comes._ **

**_Maybe we were just too young?_ **

**_Your body was tanned and your hair was long;_ **

**_You showed me your smile and my cares were gone._ **

**_Falling in love filled my soul with fright,_ **

**_You said “Come on baby, it’ll be alright.”_**  

* * *

 It’s been three years since that summer. Stiles hasn’t visited once. The Sheriff and Melissa make the drive over to Palo Alto a couple times a month (sometimes Erica joins them), and Scott, without fail, visits Beacon Hills about every two months or so for pack meetings. Derek knows that Erica video chats with Stiles practically daily, and he’s sure Isaac does as well. Just, not when Derek's around. He had never even ended up taking those courses at the local college. After Stiles left, he needed something to distract him, more than facts and books had ever been able to, so he had taken a job at the local garage. He had spent months working eighty hour weeks, interacting very little with the owner or his one co-worker and finally had been able to outright buy the place three months ago. Now, it’s just him who works there, with Boyd occasionally stopping by on the weekends to help out. Jackson, Lydia and Danny visited much more often during the past three years than he’d ever dreamed they would, Danny usually crashing with Isaac and Jackson and Lydia in Erica and Boyd’s spare room. Lydia now wears a gleaming diamond and Erica and Boyd are having a small ceremony at his parent’s restaurant at the end of the summer, just before everyone leaves for their last year at school.

Stiles will be there. He has to be. He’s Erica’s man of honor. It’ll be the first time Stiles will be in Beacon Hills since he started school and Derek doesn’t know if he can see him. No one will talk about Stiles in front of him, and he’s expecting the worst. He's assuming that Stiles has found someone else, that Stiles is in love, that Stiles is probably never coming back to live in Beacon Hills. Derek can’t run away this time though, he’s Boyd’s best man, and he’s going to make sure that this day goes perfectly for Boyd and Erica. He _owes_ them that. 

\--

Luckily, the bachelor party is _two_ nights before the wedding and not immediately the night before, because _everyone_ is wasted, including the werewolves. Jackson managed to get a couple bottles of werewolf whiskey from the pack in Philadelphia and Derek doesn’t know if it’s got wolfsbane in it or something else (he hopes to God that it's something else) but no matter what it is, it’s definitely working. Danny and Isaac are snuggling in the corner, oblivious to the world and Scott and Boyd have begun to drunkenly spar. Jackson is leaning against Derek complaining about flower arrangements and seating charts, (the Whittemore-Martin wedding is going to be bigger than the Royal one apparently) and all he can think about is the person who isn’t there. The one man he would _kill_ to have leaning up against him.

He doesn’t know if Stiles chose to go Erica’s party instead of Boyd's because he’s her man of honor, or if it's because he’s avoiding Derek. He suspects the latter and it breaks his heart all over again.

 

  _ **I must have been a fool to the bitter end,**_

_**Now I hold on to hope to have you back again.** _

_**I’d bargain and I’d fight,** _

_**But, there’s another world** _

_**You’re living in** _

_**Tonight.**_

It’s the day of the wedding. He’s standing at the front of the aisle next to Boyd watching one of Boyd’s cousins scatter petals as she skips down the aisle. He looks back towards the entrance then, and he’s sure his heart skips a beat. Lydia walks out, accompanied by Stiles. He looks the exact same as he always and completely different all at the same time. His shoulders have gotten impossibly broader and his hair is longer than the buzz cut he'd had in high school but shorter than what it was the last time Derek had seen him. His suit seems to be perfectly tailored (Lydia must have picked it out) and is tight _everywhere_.

Derek can barely breathe; he wants to _jump_ him. They make their way over to the front and stop across from him and Jackson. Stiles looks his way briefly and unemotionally, but turns away just as quickly and to focus on Erica, who is now walking down the aisle.

Derek is aware that things are probably happening. Erica is _probably_ walking down the aisle, the officiator (Isaac) is _probably_ saying things, Erica and Boyd are _probably_ exchanging vows and rings; too bad Derek doesn’t hear any of it.

His gaze is fixed on the beautiful man in front of him, and nothing short of an apocalypse could make him tear his eyes away.

At some point the ceremony ends, and the space seamlessly switches from that of an altar and chairs to a dance floor surrounded by small tables. Derek finds himself seated, not entirely sure how he got there but still watching the one man who means everything to him. Stiles hasn’t looked his way even once in this entire time however, and suddenly it’s just too much. He’s never had a panic attack before, but he can tell exatwhat’s happening as his lungs feel like they’re closing and his head feels like its going to burst. He needs to get out of that room, needs to go far away from the thoughts of what could have been, the thoughts of what exactly he screwed up. He whispers his congratulations to Boyd and gives Erica a quick hug. She looks at him concerned, but he just kisses her forehead and whispers, “I’m fine.” He isn’t sure if she picked up on his lie, but it doesn’t matter. He’ll see them later, before they leave for their honeymoon and he knows they understand.

**_Well, I saw you in a restaurant_ **

 

**_The other day._ **

**_And instead of walking towards you,_ **

**_I ran away_.**

* * *

  _Stiles is packing his favorite books into boxes and his new sheets into trash bags (as well as rambling on about this and that) as Derek watches him, laying back on Stiles’s bed, trying to ignore the lump thats been growing in his throat the last couple of weeks._

_“I know I’m not living on campus, and therefore technically not getting the ‘whole college experience,’ but living with Scott is more important I think, especially since we’ve always been there for each other, you know? I’m sure loads of freshman live off campus. And, this way, I get to take my baby with me! I don’t think think I could’ve parted with the jeep.”_

But you seem to have no problem leaving me!  _ _Derek wants to yell, wants to shout at Stiles. _He doesn’t understand how Stiles can be so happy right now when Derek feels like his heart is trying to sink into his stomach.__ Stiles however, remains oblivious._

_“Man, I can’t believe the courses Stanford offers. They have an entire department on Mythology and Folklore! I know dad thinks I should study something more practical, but I think I can manage a double major. Whaddaya think? History? Biology? Maybe Philosophy? HAH! There’s no way dad will think Philosophy’s a good idea.” Stiles has moved on now; to his winter clothes, folding them neatly and placing them in a large suitcase at the foot of the bed. He finally looks up and sees Derek frowning and looking at him intently._

_Stiles grins, “What, am I packing wrong, babe?” There had been an endless litany of nicknames since the night of the barbeque ranging from the acceptable ‘babe’ and ‘hun’ to the slightly ridiculous ‘stud muffin’ or ‘pudding’ to the absolutely ridiculous ‘sugarlips’ and ‘sweetcheeks’. Derek hadn’t really understood that last one until Erica had pointed out to him that Stiles didn’t mean the cheeks on his_ face _._

_Derek had blushed so hard that day that he’d pretty much cemented its future use by not only Stiles, but Erica as well._

_“You could offer to help you know!” Stiles exclaims, and Derek tenses as he's brought back to the present._

_“You want me to help you?”_ You want me to help you pack so you can move miles away from Beacon Hills, miles away from me, to meet new people and call a new place home? _Derek can’t believe he’s being so possessive and clingy but the thoughts just won’t stop running through his head._

_“Uhm, yes? Everything okay with you Der-bear?” Stiles looks so confused, so concerned but Derek doesn't even notice that._

_“I think we should break up.” Derek says finally._ _Stiles drops the clothes he’s been holding and snaps his head up so fast, Derek is amazed he doesn’t have whiplash. He continues,“You obviously need to have this experience...”_

_Every word is damn near impossible to say but he keeps going. “Look, we had fun this summer, but we both know it wasn’t going to last so its best we break it off now, so you can go to college single, ready to meet new people, get into new relationships.”_

_He waits, and wonders if Stiles has anything to say. He wants Stiles to tell him he’s wrong, that they’re not breaking up, that he will visit Beacon Hills whenever he can and that Derek can drive his lazy ass to Palo Alto on the weekends Stiles can’t come down._

_Because Derek will do it. If Stiles asks, he’ll do anything. Anything at all to keep him._

_Stiles’s face is completely closed off. Derek misses the days when his every emotion was obvious, when everything Stiles felt was reflected in his expression. His poker face has been honed to perfection over the years, and Derek has no idea what Stiles is thinking right now._

_After what seems like an eon, “Do you really believe that? That this wasn’t going to last?”_

_Derek sighs. “Stiles, we both knew at the beginning of the summer that you were leaving for college. We probably shouldn’t have even started this in the first place.”_

_Stiles recoils. He actually steps back a couple steps like he’s been hit. His body is tense and his eyes are cold. “Well, then, maybe you should leave. I should probably spend these last few days with Dad and Melissa. No point in you hanging around, postponing the inevitable.”_

_His words are cold too._

_Derek swallows. The lump in his throat is impossibly big now and he feels something breaking inside him. He jumps out Stiles’s window like he did all those years ago, trying not to think about how this is probably the last time he ever will. The window slams shut behind him, nearly catching the end of his leather jacket and by the time he turns around, the blinds are shut tight. It’s all over._

_He runs past the Sheriff who’s just getting out of his patrol car, runs past his car, just keeps running until he’s miles deep in the Preserve, until he can no longer catch his breath. He knows that Stiles is_ it _for him, and that he’s never going to be able to love anyone else._

 _He realizes then that he never even told Stiles that, never once told Stiles he loved him. He’s going to wait for Stiles forever, and Stiles doesn’t even know it._  

_**I’ll keep waiting for you,** _

 

_**Till you come around,** _

_**Come around and say...** _

_**Don’t want your picture** _

_**On my cell phone.** _

_**I want you here, with me.** _

_**Don’t want those memories** _

_**In my head now.** _

_**I want you here, with me.**_

* * *

 He leaves the restaurant as quietly and unobtrusively as possible. He doesn’t want anymore attention cast on him, doesn’t want anyone asking why he’s leaving. He wonders if this is it. If he’ll ever see Stiles outside of some sort of obligation like this. The only thing he can think of, after this, is Lydia and Jackson’s wedding. After that, who knows? It’s a depressing thought.

He drives to the preserve. No matter what has happened there, it will always feel like home. It’s where his family’s ashes are spread, it’s where Laura is buried. Even though it should be morbid, it's not. Instead, when he’s out there, it feels like his family is surrounding him, _helping_ him.

He runs a couple miles in from where he parks the Camaro and finds his favorite clump of redwoods, the ones the make a near perfect circle with a large rock in the middle. He'd grabbed a bottle of 'werewolf whiskey' when he'd left the wedding and sits on the forest floor and drinks, thinking about all the damn mistakes he’s made.

He takes a shot for all the things he couldn’t say.

He takes a shot for all the times he let people down.

It’s a long list, a _lot_ of shots, and it’s a damn good thing he’s got an entire bottle.

\--

Derek wakes up with a start. His head is pounding, his stomach is in knots, and his throat is scratchy. _This must be what it’s like to be hungover_. He closes his eyes and slumps back onto the bed, landing on something hard but _so_  soft. He looks to his right and squints; there’s a body pressed up against him and someone’s arm is underneath his back.

“Morning boozy.”

It's Stiles.

 _Stiles is in his bed._ Derek keeps his eyes shut in case it’s a dream. If this is a dream, he never _ever_  wants to wake up. He wants to stay here, in this moment, surrounded by the scent and feel of _Stiles_ and _Dere_ k and _bed_ forever.

He doesn’t want or need anything else.

“Stop thinking so much, grumpy. You’re gonna give yourself an aneurysm. But you could probably heal it couldn’t you? Damn wolf powers.” Derek frowned.

Dreams weren’t supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be perfect, and maybe a little dirty. He hoped this dream turned dirty.

“Seriously, though. Derek! I know you’re awake. I saw you jump up not even 30 seconds ago. Wakey wakey, lazypants!”

Derek opens one eye and gets a view of beautiful chocolate brown hair sticking out in every possible direction. He opens the other and sees Stiles’s entire profile. Everything from the perfect messy hair on his head down to his perfect pink lips. Stiles turns to face him and suddenly, Derek can’t see anything past the gorgeous caramel colored eyes that he loves. The ones that take his breath away.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Derek snorts. He’s in love with a 3rd grader, apparently. “What are you doing here?”

Well damn. That came out a lot ruder that it had sounded in his head. He is _never_ drinking again.

“Man, I seriously owe Jackson one for discovering the magic wolfy jungle juice! I no longer will be the only one making a fool of myself at parties _ever_ again." He grins and looks at Derek more fondly than anything else. Something that feels like  _hope_ blooms in his chest. "You have no idea what happened last night do you?”

Derek feels his cheeks redden at the thought. He seriously hopes he hadn't made a fool of himself in front of Stiles last night.

“I remember going to the woods with the bottle of whiskey. I started drinking and then...nothing until this morning.” He looks up. They are both laying on their sides and are face to face.

Now that he realizes it isn't a dream, he has to figure out a way to get Stiles to stay here. Here with him.  _Forever_. “How did I even get here?" He settles on asking finally, "How embarassed should I be?”

“Well, when I got there you were singing. The Killers, I think? Which, granted, it’s not like you were singing the Spice Girls or anything so you really have no reason to be too embarrassed, but I figure you will be anyways? I’ve never actually heard you sing before. I’d stick to running and grumping and looking pretty if I were you. Anyways. I think it was something about pictures? Or a cell phone, maybe? I couldn’t really make out all the words, you were slurring pretty badly. It must be from their new album though cuz I haven’t heard it yet.” Derek knows exactly what song he’s talking about. It’s practically the only thing he’s listened to since he found out he was going to be seeing Stiles again. It’s like Brandon Flowers _knows his life_ and wrote that song especially with Derek in mind.

“How did you know where I was?”

“Well you called Isaac I guess, when you realized you couldn’t drive? Which, good job by the way. I am very pleased you didn’t go all macho werewolf and try and drive yourself home. Anyways, Isaac had disappeared somewhere with Danny, you know, as usual. It’s like they’re incapable of being together with other people." Stiles quirks his lips up a little, "If that made any sense. You know what I mean right?”

“Stiles, I’ve lived with Isaac for the last three years. I know far too well what you mean.” Derek says sardonically and Stiles's mouth splits into one of his patented _gorgeous_ grins and he barks out a quick laugh. Derek just wants to grab him and hold him and tell him he’s sorry and that he loves him and beg him to please _please_ love Derek back.

“Anyways, Isaac had left his phone at the table we were all at, and Erica picked it up when she saw it was you. Man, her face! I don’t know what you said to her but I have a feeling you have some mocking in your future.” Derek is definitely blushing now.Why did he ever think that an entire bottle of whiskey would be a good idea when he’d never so much as had a sip before?

“Anyways, long story short? I was the only one who was sober enough to come pick you up.”

That all makes sense. But...

“Well, why’d you stay?” God. That came out a lot more soft and vulnerable sounding than he’d planned. He can't look at Stiles now, he doesn't want to hear the perfunctory ‘just to make sure you were okay.’

“Well, you said some stuff when I came to get you.” Oh God. That couldn’t be good, could it? Why the fuck couldn’t he _remember_?!

“What did I say?”

“You told me you loved me." Stiles looks _destroyed_ and Derek doesn't know what to think. "Fuck, Derek. I need you to remember this. I didn’t think...” Derek looks up finally as Stiles trails off.

Stiles is looking at him intently, searching for any trace of recollection. Derek lets him look, and tries his hardest to remember even a _hint_ of what he could have said the previous night. It doesn't really surprise him that he’d said he loved Stiles. Hell, it’s all he thought about most nights. Stiles stands up then and walks over to the window _away_ from Derek. He stands up to, but stays on his side of the bed. He doesn't really know how Stiles would react to any sort of proximity right now.

“I’m sorry.” Derek doesn't know what else to say.

When he looks up again Stiles is staring at him incredulously. It reminds him so much of back when they’d first met, when Stiles had been 16 and Derek had been a messed up twenty one year old who couldn’t for the life of him lower his defenses and trust anyone. Stiles has grown up, has changed so damn much, but the look on his face showing that he couldn’t believe, couldn’t understand just what the hell Derek was saying hadn’t changed.

“Sorry for what Derek? For making me think you didn’t care about me? For making me _fall in fucking_ _love_ with you and then just _dumping_ me because you couldn’t handle a fucking long distance relationship? Or are you sorry for getting drunk last night? For being vulnerable for once in your fucking life? Jesus Christ Derek, Stanford is all of _TWO HOURS_ away! We could have been spending all our weekends and vacations together for _the last three years_! Instead, _I’ve_ been miserable, and if last night was any indication _you’ve_ been miserable, so please explain Derek. Explain to me _exactly_ what you’re fucking sorry for.”

That was kind of a confession wasn’t it? Stiles had been miserable these last three years, too? Stiles had wanted to be with Derek while he was at school? He loved him? God, If Derek had just known...

But, this was it. This was the moment he needed to just tell Stiles everything, explain how he felt and tell Stiles what he meant to him and explain just how damn _miserable_ he’s been these past few years. He looks at _Stiles,_ the only person he’d ever really and truly loved in his life and knows that if it means he could keep him, Derek could do this.  He crawls across the bed and stands on his knees as Stiles moves over towards him. With the way Derek was kneeling on the bed, their eyes were nearly level, Stiles looking downwards only slightly. He reaches out and takes both of Stiles’s hands in his and is honestly a little surprised when Stiles let him. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the love of his life.

“I love you. I’ve loved you non-stop for the last three years, and for that one perfect summer we had together, _and_ before that, probably. But. You deserved more Stiles. You deserved to have a complete college experience filled with as many guys or girls as you wanted. No one wants to go to college with a boyfriend sitting at home waiting for them. I would have always felt like I was keeping you from something. You deserve someone better, someone less broken than me. I didn’t think you’d be miserable without me, Stiles. You could have _anyone_ you want. You were supposed to fall in love and meet someone better than me, but God, Stiles, I’m so fucking happy you didn’t. You make me feel like I’m worth something when you look at me, and I want to spend my whole life making sure I’m worthy of you. I--mmphh” He probably could’ve gone on about Stiles and how much he meant to him and how much these last three years _sucked_ but then there were lips on his and Stiles was licking into his mouth and so he just gave in. He let go of Stiles’s hands to move them to his hips, grabbing the man in front of him and twisting. They both fell to the bed in a mess of limbs, their lips never leaving each others.

Derek didn’t know if they kissed for seconds, minutes, or hours, he just knew he never wanted it to stop. After some time though he felt Stiles back away and try to speak.

“Der--mmphh, Derek.” Derek moved his lips from Stiles’s but never left his skin, nipping and kissing along his jaw to just behind Stiles’s right ear, then moving down the length of Stiles’s neck to nip lightly at his collar bones and then he retraces the entire path as he moves slowly back up towards Stiles’s ear. “I love you, too. You are so stupid. _I thought you didn’t want me_. How was I supposed to know you were being stupid and noble? I could have anyone I wanted? Have you met you, Der? You’re gorgeous and smart and brave and selfless and a fucking force of nature. Half the people in this town would cut off a fucking limb to have a chance with you. You’re an actual supernatural creature, sourwolf. How cool is that? There isn’t anyone else in the _world_  I’m going to ever want as much as I want you. God. You make me--uhhnfff”

Derek muffles his words by covering Stiles’s lips once again, hands moving to the hem of Stiles’s shirt and just lingering there, stroking lightly as if asking for permission. Stiles closes his eyes and nods. Derek takes off first Stiles’s and then his own t-shirt and moves his hands to Stiles’s boxers. Stiles arches up and sighs happily.

“Okay we can do this right now. Talk is overrated anyways.”

\--

**One year later**

“Well that’s the last of it. You’re stuck with me forever now, sweetcheeks.”

“Stiles, I told you to stop calling me that.”

“And miss the way your ears and cheeks turn pink? No way babe. I wonder if your other cheeks turn pink too...”

“ _Stiles_! You promised! If Isaac and I helped you move in, you wouldn’t say anything scarring!”

“Sorry Scotty. Don’t you know that Derek and me do it in my van every Sunday? He tells you he’s at church, but he doesn’t go, he’s on his kne--”

“THAT’S IT YOU FUCKER, I’m out of here.” Scott nearly stumbles over the new coffee table in his haste to make it out the door and Derek tries but fails to hold in his laughter.

“Take Isaac with you.”

Stiles snorts. Derek is absolutely not subtle. Luckily Isaac doesn't comment, just shoots them an exasperated smile and follows Scott out the door.

“Yeah, yeah, we know you guys are dying to break in that new bed. Just make sure you don’t actually break it? I've worked very hard at designing this place.” Lydia is sending a death glare their way, presumably remembering the time they broke the kitchen table at Derek and Isaac’s old apartment one weekend after they’d been separated for over a month.

Stiles walks over and kisses her on the cheek, “I make no promises.”

She throws him and Derek an extremely dirty look, “Well don’t expect me to replace anything you break. I am so  _done_ with the two of you and this stupidly beautiful house.” She gives the place one last cursory gaze and makes her way to the door. “I will expect the two of you at nine am _sharp_ tomorrow. I swear to god Stilinski if either of you are late to the suit fitting, I will make sure you never have sex again” That sentence paired with a patented Lydia glare doesn't fail to strike terror in Stiles. He rushes over to give her a quick hug.

“We’ll be there Lyds. I’ll even make sure we’re early!” He closes the door behind her and turns to smile mischievously at Derek.

“Alone at last!” He says as he walks over and slings his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek swiftly lifts Stiles's his legs to place them around his waist and places a quick peck on his lips.

“We have an early morning tomorrow Der, I think it’s about time for bed don’t you?”

Derek glances at the clock, “Stiles, its 6:03.” Stiles huffs a laugh and ducks his head down to drop kisses all over Derek’s face. 

“It’s 6:03, I’ve just _finally_  moved in with my gorgeous boyfriend and I wanna go to bed. Can you really think of anything better to do?” Stiles grinds his hips down against Derek’s, and grins when Derek moans in response.

“Come to think of it babe, you may be right. I’m a little tired.”

“Well sugar-pie, let’s go break in that bed then!” Derek rolls his eyes at the nickname, but can't really stop the pleased grin that spreads across his face.

“I love you Stiles.”

“Love you too Der-bear.”

“I’m so glad you’re _here with me_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So actually where the song lyrics end-->that was where the fic was supposed to end. BUT it was so sad that I just HAD to write more. I had to give my babies a happy ending!! So if the second of it seems a little different from the first bit, that's why... 
> 
> \--
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> You can also find me [here](http://hoechlinseverything.tumblr.com).


End file.
